


God's Warning

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Religious Conflict, Sorta of, Spoilers, but it's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis is driving in a bad storm. Is it God's way of telling him something? Or just supersition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Warning

Ennis hated driving through a storm, especially if it's lightening outside. He felt unease as if God was punishing him for his sins.

And maybe God is since he's living in sin.

Despite the weatherman warning everyone to stay inside, Ennis still drove to Brokeback Mountain. 

Ennis needed to see Jack. It was one of those rare times where he can be alone with him. No worries. No shame. Just them, alone, away from the outside world.

Ennis saw another flash of lightening. Maybe he should listen to God.

Maybe.

Ennis turned the radio up and kept driving.


End file.
